Dish Washing Duo!
by robinsama
Summary: one shot Duo has to wash dishes as a punishment but he tries to find a way out of the job. Mild swearing, uhhhh, Heero pulls a prank too! RR please and you can flame all you want, cook me!


> > Well, this is my first GW fic so enjoy! Oh ya incase any of you are wondering I got this idea when I had to wash a mound of dirty dishes by hand. Trust me its not very fun cause I always get wet.
>> 
>> --------------------
>> 
>> What a day Duo thought as he looked out the window of the safe house. The weather was nice that day and Duo wanted to go to take Hilde somewhere, but of course he couldn't. Why you ask? Because he was stuck doing the stupid dishes as a punishment for drinking all the coffee in the house and getting extremely hyper and almost blowing up the house when he tried to flush 20 sticks of dynamite down the toilet at once. Duo sighed as he looked over at the extremely large pile of dishes. "How the heck am I gonna get all these washed?" Duo asked himself as he stared at them. "Maybe I can hide them under my bed or something." He muttered to himself as he started to clean them.  
  
--2 hours later--------  
  
"Holy shit!" Duo yelled out as he stared at the still huge pile of dishes. "This isn't working I need a new plan." Duo sat there in thought for a few seconds and then he got an idea. Duo laughed at himself as he went over the plan in his head. "After this they'll never make me do dishes again!"  
  
Later on Trowa walked into the kitchen because he kept hearing yelling and they sounded like they needed help. As he walked in he saw duo fighting the spray hose to the sink and the entire kitchen was soaked as well as Duo. "Aaahhhh! It's trying to eat me!" Duo yelled at the top of his lungs as he slipped on the wet tile and fell to the floor. Trowa just raised an eyebrow at this and left not even bothering to ask what was going on. Once Trowa was gone duo started to laugh as he dropped the hose thing. "One down, three to go" Duo said happily as he wiped his face off.  
  
After Trowa's little run in with Duo, Quatre went to the kitchen to make some tea when he saw Duo singing a song as he washed the dishes. Quatre smiled and just continued what he was doing, ignoring Duo's harsh singing but he didn't see the smirk on his face as he continued to wash the dishes. Soon Duo's singing stopped as a plate fell to the ground and shattered. "Oops" Duo said as he looked down at the plate he dropped. Quatre looked over after hearing the glass plate shatter. "You should be more careful Duo," Quatre said as he went back to making tea. "Yeah, I should" Duo said smiling to himself as he "accidentally" dropped another. "Oops" Duo said again as he looked back down at the now shattered cup. Quatre just sighed as he left the kitchen. When Duo was sure he was gone he did a victory dance and continued his singing, leaving the glass shattered on the floor.  
  
Later on as Wufie was walking by the kitchen to work on his Gundam he heard Duo yell for help in the kitchen so he went to go see what he wanted. When he walked in he saw Duo quietly washing dishes. "What do you want" Wufie asked slightly irritated. "Huh" was Duo's dumb reply as he looked over his shoulder at Wufie. "What do you want?" Wufie asked again now getting very mad at Duo. I didn't say anything. Wufie just glared at Duo as he stood there then turned to leave when Duo yelled for him to stop. "What!" Wufie yelled now getting pissed off at the annoying pilot. Duo just stared past Wufie then shouted, "look out Wufie an evil goblin is about to eat you!" "What?!" Wufie asked as he turned to see what the hell he was talking about when he got hit in the head with a metal spoon followed by a plastic water bottle and then a glass plate. "Injustice!" Wufie said as he fell to the floor knocked out cold. At that Duo started to laugh uncontrollably and fell to the floor. Once done laughing he stood up and said, "Oops it was your pony tail, my bad" and went back to washing dishes.  
  
Later on Heero walked into the kitchen after hearing from Trowa and Quatre that he was a hazard to himself he went to see if he hadn't killed himself yet but instead found a completely wet kitchen, glass on the floor and a knocked out Wufie, with his hand down his pants? (A/N sorry had to put that in, I was watching 8 crazy nights! ;) Heero shook his head and looked at Duo who was sitting on the counter eating cold pizza. "Hey Heero! wanna piece?" Duo called to his friend. Heero just stood there looking at the messy kitchen. Then walked over to Duo and sat down next to him. "Duo" Heero began "I 'm going to give you one hour to clean the rest of those dishes and the entire kitchen before I loose my mind and strangle you" heero said glaring at duo looking extremely pissed off, no, no it was more like, so pissed off I just might blow your head off look. Duo then jumped of the counter and said "Ya right Heero, like you would really do that!" Duo said glancing at Heero who was still glaring at him. "You wouldn't would ya?" he asked again with Heero still glaring. "Your serious aren't you?" Duo asked starting to get scared with Heero still glaring. "You now have 59 minutes before I kill you" Heero said now pulling his gun out. After seeing that Duo began running around trying to clean the mess up.  
  
--1 hour later---------  
  
Duo laid on the floor breathing heavily. He finished just in time and Heero was getting ready to leave when he turned to Duo. "Hey Duo!" Heero shouted to him. Duo just looked up at him when he saw Heero smirk and then he just said, "Got ya." Duo just stared and answered with a what. "Next time you decide to try and pull a prank on me you should try and think of the consequences." Heero said as he walked out of the kitchen. Duo just smirked "damn I really thought he would eat it, of course he must have seen the bottle of ass lax on the table." Then duo got up and went to take a shower.  
  
------------------  
  
So, did you like? Please tell me! I want to know! So RR for me and I shall be happy! But if you don't I shall put ass lax in your drinks and food! Muahahahahahahahahacoughcough anyway waaaaay hope you enjoyed it! Oh ya and the dynamite down the toilet and stuff I got from my 2 stupid and I mean really stupid bros. When the tried to flush water dynamite down the toilet at my house! Thank you completely idiotic brothers! I am truly grateful!


End file.
